CSI: TH Pilot
by mrssteverogers
Summary: When a dead teenage girl arrives in Tree Hill's New Brunswick Airport in a duffel bag via a non-stop flight from JFK, Mac Taylor and his team join forces with the Tree Hill detectives led by Lucas Scott to bring the murderer to justice. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, precaution

_**Disclaimer**_**: **First of all, I do not own One Tree Hill, and/or all three spin-off of CSI. But I do own CSI: TH/ CSI: TREE HILL. But I doubt the network will credit me if they do decide to make a Tree Hill spin-off.

**Summary: **_When a dead teenage girl arrives in Tree Hill's New Brunswick Airport in a duffel bag via a non-stop flight from New York, Mac Taylor and his team have to work together with the Tree Hill detectives led by Lucas Scott, to bring the murderer to justice._

_**Author's Note**_**:** I love the CSI series, and I just had to have a Tree Hill version. Basically the storyline and past will reveal itself through each chapter – this will be a long, long series that I hope to continue until my doctors order me to stop. So how this is going to work is each case is one story, and one story will have several chapters depending on the length and where cliffhangers could fit. So this is an Alternate Universe so I am taking nothing from the actual series except for it's characters. They will all be portrayed as their adults (ie. Season 6 and Season 7). Conventional Couples – that is Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton.

Enjoy ;

**Chapter One: **_Pilot_

**Present Time**

Under dark sky of New York, a particular skyscraper surpassed the rest, although most of the floors had their lights on, it was the top floor that stood out, colors of the rainbow beaming for overhead lights, and high school seniors moving their bodies to the rhythm of the blaring music. It was just a normal teen party in the penthouse on a normal apartment building in the middle of normal Manhattan.

"Hey Sarah, great party, where are your parents" a dark skin girl shouted over the music

"What!" another girl answered, with long flowing blonde hair make up applied to perfection, and her slatternly fushia dress hung loosely over her thin frame, barely covering the vital areas of her body. The other girl got closer to the blonde, almost leaning into her ears.

"I said, great party, where are you parents?"

"Oh, probably in the Bahamas…" she paused, "…no I think they're in the London…" Sarah was either too drunk to recall, or too high to answer, "…wait hold on" she paused "yeah, definitely the Bahamas." She confirmed "You know what, who cares, it's a party!" the blonde shouted before she felt her head aching, "I'll catch you later mel." Excusing herself, Sarah ditched the girl and walked towards a hall surrounded with think mohagany doors, she opened the first one and caught a couple in between throes.

"Sorry..." she said groggily excusing herself, and hurriedly existed and headed to the door across, which revealed to be the bathroom. Quickly, the blond bolted towards the toilet bowl, before spilling her guts out.

Once she was done, she observed the room for paper towels that were missing from their holders, giving up, she propped herself against the bowl as she tried to balance herself; Once on her feet, Sarah managed to leave the bathroom but unmindfully knocking into a brunette in the process. The girl looked back and recognized her friend immediately.

"Oh my god Sarah, you look like hell" the brunette admitted, and she wasn't lying, the blonde's makeup was smeared and there was vomit by her mouth, even her ensemble was out of place. Not waiting for answers, the brunette grabbed the girl's arm and positions it over her shoulders. Then, expertly, she moved her limp friend away from the hall into a room and maneuvered through the pitch darkness of an empty bedroom where she gently rested the blonde on the bed.

"Laura? Is that you?" Sarah asked from the darkness

"Yeah, it's me – I think you should just lie down honey"

"My head hurts" she whined

"Okay…" Laura answered, her hands fumbling around the nightstand before pulling on one of the drawers and reaching into it for a flashlight. She switched it on, and used the light to search for the familiar yellow box. But when she put down two tablets onto a piece of Kleenex, her phone vibrated in her pocket, fishing it out, she sighed at the flashing caller ID "I'm going to have to take this call Sarah, stay here" she warned and left the room.

"Thanks Laura" Sarah whispered quietly into the darkness. When she felt an uncomfortable presence of someone else, Sarah wrestles with her quilt brushing the feeling away.

An hour later the brunette walked into the room and turn on the lights, when she realized her friend was gone from where she had rested her earlier on, she dropped the glass of water she was holding and rushed around the room in hopes to find her hiding, but the host was nowhere to be found. She left the room processing her thoughts before using her cell phone to dial three associated numbers.

Detective Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, and Officer Don Flack gathered in the living area ready for their orders.

"Flack, I want you to put a two hundred mile radius around this apartment, ask anyone if they have seen this girl" Mac ordered he turned his attention now to Lindsey and Danny "I want you two to process the rooms" he ordered, and they both disappeared down the hall. "Stella, I want you to collect fingerprints, DNA, information from the entire guest. Hawkes, I want you to question the girl over there" he said pointing to the brunette who filed for missing persons "please report to me anything that comes out from her mouth"

"Possible suspect?" Hawk asked

"No, she's the daughter of Claire's best friend" he informed "I'll process the guard downstairs"

Lindsey and Danny started processing in the bedroom where the girl was last seen, Lindsey moved casually but Danny stopped her

"Hey, don't move, you see those imprints on the carpet" he asked "broadloom, they make imprints once you stepped on them, kinda like suede" Danny explained

"I see thanks" Lindsey smiled carefully walking around the imprints with Danny following suit, she moved towards the nightstand "Here are the pills Laura was talking about"

"I could see this teenager was _friendly_" Danny commented lifting a used condom from the bin with a pair of calipers.

"What are the chances that it would be the killers?" Lindsey asked as she bagged the box of Tylenol into an evidence packet.

"Unless he was a careless teenager…" he said matter-of-factly "But why would the killer even bothered using a condom when he was going to remove the body anyway?" the blonde explains using a adhesive to lift of some white powdery content from the floor "Look's like our suspect left us a trace" he explains putting the adhesive into a small manila envelope.

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes walked towards the young faltered brunette, her mascara running down her cheeks along with her tears, she looked weak and saddened.

"Miss Fisher?" Hawkins acknowledge giving the girl a fright

"Oh, hi, you're one of those Crime Scene Investigators right?" she asked, the doctor gave her a smile.

"Yes, we're just going to ask you some questions alright"

"Yeah, sure..." she trailed

"What's your relation to Sarah Eberhardt?" he asked

"she's my oldest and longest best friend, we've known each other since kindergarten, we were sitting together on the back row" she smiled at the memories "she asked me how old I was and I shyly put up three fingers" she recalled, but quickly controlled herself as more memory of her missing friend flooded back.

"Do you know where she might've went or go?"

The brunette shook her head in distress

"No, she was drunk; she couldn't stand on her two feet so I had to drag her to her room"

"So that's her room" the doctor pointed to the fifth door by the right hand side of the hall, earning a nod from the girl he continued "how many of you knew her room is there?"

"Well, Sarah doesn't really have much trustworthy friends, she's popular, and the teen queen does not invite norms to her bedroom!" she noted "it's a write of passage, the people she brings to her room are her boyfriends or her best friends, the 'bf's' if you catch my drift" she explained

"Can you list out the names of the people that did go to her room?" Hawkes ask passing her a notepad complemented with a pen

"sure, but I don't think I can list out all the boys, since I don't even know some of them, but the best friends are only me and Eliza" she replied giving back the notepad back with the list of possible people that went to her room

"Eliza? Can you be more specific?" he asked questioningly

"She's the third party in our group"

"I see" he said "is she here?"

"Next room, your friends are holding her..." she started but got cut off by a couple storming angrily into the apartment

"Where's my daughter..." one of the couple shouted angrily when a police officer stopped him. "Let go of me, this is my apartment!" he shouted, with Flack caught up to him, he pulled him away before driving him towards a corner

"Look, you just don't push your way through and come here!" he scolded "you hear me, this is a crime scene, show some respect" he yelled

"Let go of him Flack" Mac ordered from behind, the detective nodded and walked away to a side.

"Mac Taylor" he introduced "I've been told you're the parents" he asked

"Fck this introduction, where's my daughter!" his voice boomed

"Sir, if you cooperate, there's a better chance for us to help you find your daughter" he said sternly, obviously distress from the tone

"Talk to my wife, she'll answer your question, in the meantime, I'm going out to have a smoke" he told the detective walking away

"Hold on" Mac stopped him "Flack will escort you"

The victim's father gave a rueful smile and left the apartment with Flack.

Stella Bonasera was in the living quarters of the apartment, and sitting around her on couches we're teenagers who were either hung over, or chatting away with their friends, some looking weary, some looking tired, others still widely awake. And standing behind the couch was another group of teens; some wore varsity jackets the others just wore casually.

"Okay…" she started, "here's how it's going to work out – me and my friends here will be collecting hair samples, saliva, and your shoes" she said "and I'll start with you" she motioned to one of the jocks

"Whoa, lady, come on! You ain't seriously keeping us here forever are you?" he asked her

"Well…" she responded resting her hands on each hips "either you cooperate or you shows us some identification that can prove your old enough" she threatened them, and when she received nothing but silence, she continued "so if there isn't any objection, I'll like to start with you" she said shoving a cotton swab into his mouth.

She removed it, and capped it with a seal, and then placed it back into its box where it would be labeled. After that, she took tweezers and pulled a strand of hair, with the root still attached to it and carefully kept it in a zip packet. Once both processes were completed, the boy untied his shoe and was obliged to put his shoe into a brown paper bag.

In an international airport somewhere, a man in a blue jumper waited for the crowd of passengers that had just arrived from New York, to remove their belongings from the baggage conveyer belt. When they all had dispersed one by one, the man in the jumper moved towards the inner division of the hall. An hour later, he went back to the baggage claim area to continue his patrolling duty – he sighed in frustration when he found a blue duffle bag still circling the conveyer belt and cursed under his breath for the person who forgot to claim it. Because not only did he have to carry the bag all the way to lost and found, but he had to make a whole report on it. Making his way towards it, he stop for awhile and stared out of curiosity and the red blotches around the bag as he got closer, the blotches made out to be blood seeping through the out layer. As quickly as possible, the man hoisted his communicator and raised it to his mouth.

"Code red, code red, I think we have a..." the man debated to go any further

"What is it Jeff!" the man on the other line ordered in a stiff tone breaking the man from his thoughts

"Call the police!" Jeff managed to stutter out "NOW!"

Under the midnight sky of Tree Hill, North Carolina, police cars surrounded the mid-size airport and its siren muted the sound of airplanes taking off. Pedestrians missed their flights just to get a glimpse of the commotion, it was Tree Hill and stuff like this rarely happen, unless it involved the children of Dan Scott. Few minutes' later, police officers made way through the crowd of people for a black Denali cruising through.

It parked just meters away from the entrance, and the doors swung swiftly opened, from the driver seat stepped out none other than Lucas Scott, the King of the lab himself, the supervisor of the Tree Hill Crime Scene Investigation team consisting of his half-brother and forensic prodigy Nathan Scott, and Peyton Sawyer a forensic artist and fledging CSI and one of Lucas' most loyal colleague.

The trio each holding different type of Kits maneuvered their way carefully into the airport, once they reached the designated area, a man clad in a near designer suit approached the three of them.

"Felix, what do you have for us?" Lucas started

"Lucas, Nathan and Peyton" he acknowledge as they acknowledged him back "Your victim is a teenage girl, around eighteen years old, the airport attendant found her while he was doing his rounds. The coroner is already examining the body" he reported

"And where was the body from?" Lucas asked curiously

"The guy who found her is certain that it was from a plane from JFK" he answered, "I already put an inquiry into the New York PD's Missing person's database"

Lindsey lifted up the camera and took a shot at the footprint imprinted on the carpet whist Danny labeled the evidence behind her. On the other side of the room, Stella Bonasera was collecting the teenagers' DNA. In the living room Dr. Sheldon Hawkes was in charge of examining the area for any evidence. Taking a turn, he passed a dark corner where he caught a glimpse of an air ventilation shaft that had it's bolts removed forcefully, with his latex gloved covered hand, he lifted up the grate and leaned forwards to shine his flashlight inwards revealing a shaft perfectly fitted for a human body.

Back in Tree Hill International Airport, a brunette held the camera to her hazel-green eyes and snapped photos of the victim, curled up inside the large duffel bag; her make-up was smeared, she had bruises around her face, and her fuchsia halter dress was covered with blood. Settling the camera down, the brunette took a swab from her kit and dipped it into the blood soaked bag. As she was putting the sealed cotton bud away, Peyton walked towards her followed by a Nathan behind. The brunettes turned at the sound of their approaching movements, and acknowledge them.

"Hey you two" she greeted with her signature dimpled smile.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan and Peyton greeted together. "So what do you have for us?" Peyton spoke up.

"Ah, I think this one, Nathan will like" She teased stepping away to let the two CSI's examine the body. Once Peyton got a look of the body and laughed taking Brooke's comment to account.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan asked putting down his kit, and glaring at both girls.

"Well, you did have a thing for blondes" she motioned her eyes to Peyton who now was around the corner searching for evidence.

"Laugh out loud" Nathan said in a monotone, apparently not amused. Brooke took note of this before she called out on her cellular walkie-talkie for the paramedics. Few seconds' later three men wearing paramedic uniform gathered around Brooke, awaiting orders.

"I want one of you to hold the legs, one of you to hold the head, and the other one, you hold the middle section, any questions" Brooke ordered. "Okay, get into places everyone" she coordinated, "on the count of three..." she started but got cut off by one of the younger paramedics.

"Urm, counting down or counting up ma'am" the paramedic asked in a southern accent, apparently he was new and didn't know really know procedure and Brooke.

"Up" she smiled, and began counting "1...2...3" after that the body was lifted up from the duffel bag and put onto the gurney. Nathan watched as they tow the body away.

Back in New York Detective Don Flack's phone rang violently, he excused himself as he went to a corner to answer the phone, his eyes widen at the message coming from the opposite line.

As Mac and Dr. Hawkes examine the air vent, Don Flack came rushing into the apartment, calling Mac's name. The New York CSI Dayshift supervisor walked towards the officer.

"What is it" He asked

"They found your Party Girl" he told him

"Where is she?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina" he answered

"Did you say Tree Hill?" Dr. Sheldon Hawkes asked

"Yeah, Tree Hill" Don Flack confirmed "They found the body in their international airport on a carousel, from a midnight flight from JFK"

"Thanks Flack, tell them we'll be sending our CSI's over to help" he ordered before turning to the former medical examiner "so you've been to Tree Hill?" he asked

"Nope" he replied, "but I know someone working there, we met at the coroner annual orientation in Las Vegas" he told them.

"Well, since you know them, I think it'll be a plus if you go there" at that time, Lindsey and Danny had walked out of the bedroom. "Both of you stay here to help carryout the case from New York, me and Stella will join Sheldon to Tree Hill" He ordered

"Tree Hill?" Danny asked

At the baggage claim hall In the New Brunswick airport in Tree Hill, the three CSI's spread out trying to cover the area faster. Once the area was cleared, Felix walked towards the supervisor with a piece of paper in hand.

"Good news!" he announced

"What?" Lucas replied

"The plane that came with the bag is still around, and it hasn't been clean because their waiting for maintenance to come in first thing tomorrow morning, and you guys are free to look around" he said "and here is the seating chart, the bag belongs to seat 32F"

"Thanks" he answered before turning towards his team "Alright, Nathan and Peyton, you guys have the plane interior, and I'll take the baggage compartment"

Nathan and Peyton took their cases and went aboard the plane; they placed their cases down and stared into the aisle.

"This is awkward" Nathan broke the silence

"What is?"

"Being on an empty plane that isn't going anywhere" he said "Don't you think?"

"Not really" Peyton retorted "I think it's kind of cool"

"How?"

"Because rich boy, this is the only way to see the cockpit without getting caught" she said with an evil look on her face earning a laugh from the blue eyed brunette. "So how do you feel about economy class?" Peyton asked

"I call dibs" Nathan declared quickly taking his case as he walked towards 32F

"I guess I'll take the restrooms" Peyton said as she went into one of the two restrooms.

Lucas clicked his torchlight on as he shined his way through the dark cabin. He stopped midway when his eye caught a light smudge blood imprint. He took several pictures of it before examining the area once more, he notice a piece of paper that was not far from the blood, again he took some shots after that he slipped the paper into a manila folder.

In the economy class of the airbus, on seat 32F, Nathan Scott search as thoroughly as he can around the seat, he open the overhead compartment but found nothing evidential. He dusted the seatbelt and lifted the print. From the bathroom on the first class cabin to the bathroom on the coach class cabin, Peyton swabbed, dusted and collected before meeting up with Nathan where they begun soon joined by Lucas.

"Found anything?" Lucas asked his team.

"Nil" Nathan relied "just the suspects fingerprints and strands of hair, other than that, nothing conclusive on seat 32F" he stated

"Nothing evidential, just 98 different DNA" Peyton said in a sarcastic manner.

"Well the New York team called and said they'll be arriving any minute" he stated, "we'll meet with them and Peyton you can head to the lab with the evidence and meet with Felix on any results for the baggage tag" Lucas ordered

"I'm on it" Peyton said as she took her case and left.

"Alright, let's show New York's finest what Tree Hill has to offer"

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I actually I have the majority share for both 'CBS' and 'The CW' but I had to sell it cause they didn't want a 17 yr old telling them to add an impossible spin-off for the CSI series with a bunch of teenagers that lives in a small town that barely exist.

_**Author's Note**_**:** Hi, Sorry to keep you guys waiting but here it is chapter two. I just wanted to separate my story into chapters so it'll be easier to read. And if anybody was wondering how Tree Hill could have so many crimes... well technically from the show it's possible, but then if you follow me further you'll know that I will be adding places like Durham, Chapel Hill, etc and stuff. Back to the story.

**Chapter Two: **_Case No: 101_

Felix, Lucas, Peyton and Nathan waited in the arrival hall as the New York team came walking towards them. They stood on two rows, each CSI facing the other. Lucas was the first to break the silence.

"I'm Lucas Scott supervisor of the night shift, this is CSI Peyton Sawyer, CSI Nathan Lee and Lieutenant Felix Tangarro" He introduced formally.

"I'm Lieutenant Mac Taylor; this is Stella, and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes." Mac replied and they all shook hands.

"What's the update on the case?" Sheldon asked

"The duffel bag containing the girl arrived from JFK at exactly 2am this morning. The carousel attendant reported it to his supervisor who left the 911 call. The police reported here 5 minutes later then they called up CSI who came 6 minutes after. They processed the scene and the airplane where the duffel bag was on. Then you guys arrived." Felix stated from his notebook

"And where are you guys heading now?" Mac asked

"Coronor's office" Nathan answered before heading off pick up the evidence the team found, and followed Felix and Peyton back to the lab.

"Alright, Stella could give a hand at the lab. Then Sheldon and I will follow you to see the girl." Mac ordered

"Alright, Nathan and Felix work with the detective" Lucas ordered.

"Sure thing boss!" they both said in unison.

The morgue was six feet below the investigation offices; it used to be an abandoned warehouse from the 1800s when North Carolina was still part of the English hand. The Victorian arches way above in the ceiling, and the copper lights that hung dimly from it were all still intact. On one end of the room, there were the ten by six rows and columns of body fridges where decayed bodies are contained in for preservation. Across the fridges lay three autopsy tables only partitioned by white hospital curtains, with each tables, accompanied by an overhead light, and plasma screen TVs on movable stands. Just a few feet away, were two evenly placed door, one of which they gave access to the cleaning room, and the other to the storage room. There was another door just on the other side which gave admission to the foyer and Brooke's office.

From the opaque glass not to far from the autopsy emerged the hazel-green eyed brunette, who wore a blue lab coat that had 'CSI: TH' embroidery just above the pocket, and black scrubs just beneath the coat. After Brooke has straightened her ensemble, she made her way into the cleaning room.

An hour later, Lucas, and the CSI NY team took the lab elevator up to the coroner's office. Once they were there, they made their way through the foyer and into the morgue. Once Lucas has led Mac and Sheldon into the giant mortuary, they were greeted by a short plump man wearing the replica of Brooke's uniform, only without the black lab coat.

"Hey, Brooke will be with you all in a minute." Calvin 'Junk' Morreti or 'Garbage' as Brooke like to mistakenly call him, told Lucas and the others "She said to wait by the curtain number 3" which he then pointed to the one nearer to the back end of the morgue.

They quickly acknowledge the Coroner's assistant and headed further into the morgue and waited quietly for the medical examiner. Within minutes the door to the cleaning unit opened and out emerging from within was Brooke looking cleaner than she just was. This time, She adorned a black lab coat covering the outfit she had worn earlier that day. She made her way to the New York team, introducing herself with her assuring manner, Brooke Davis style of course.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Scott, or... Dr. Brooke Scott, though I rather you just call me Brooke" she paused, her eyes stealing a glance at Lucas for only a split second before putting her full attention back to Mac "Senior medical practitioner of Tree Hill P.D. at your service" she flashed them her signature dimpled smile as she let the supervisor take over.

Brooke just smiled ahead as Sheldon raised his palm "Wow, the last time I saw you, you were still known as Dr. Davis." He teased "It's good to meet you again" He replied "I don't know if you remember but I met you at the Coroner's seminar in Las vegas five years ago"

Brooke's palm reached his and they shook hands "It's Dr. Scott now, but I prefer Brooke" Brooke stated, before continuing fully recognizing the man before her. "Yes I remember, Dr Sheldon Hawkes. You made the speech regarding how much the younger generations are already working bodies already." Brooke remembered well, since she was regarded as one of the younger generations that are already in the top of their field.

"Senior practitioner?" he sounded bemused, and observed Brooke as if he was wondering how old she was.

"Brooke is Tree Hill's finest, being mentored by the great Dr. Brian 'Whitey' Durham himself" Lucas suddenly explained, "And our best" he added proudly.

"Explains the lastname" Mac commented again, making an educated hypothesis on the relationship between Brooke and Lucas. "Did he marry you" the question was to Brooke who quickly replied.

"No, no" she denied, but quickly clarified "He married me" she teasingly smiled but then intentionally diverted the topic to the matter at hand "Okay, Why don't we see the victim" Brooke said, grabbing a handful of the white hospital curtain and pulling it away. She then walked over to the body lying lifeless on an autopsy table. Brooke and Mac stood on one side of the body while Sheldon and Lucas stood across them.

"Official c.o.d?" Mac asked first.

"Her pupils are dilated which shows signs of Asphyxia" Brooke lifted the eyelids so that everybody could see the dilated pupils. She lifted up the cloth covering the bare skin girl showing everybody the bruises around her body. "These bruises around her body shows that she had been handled improperly, and also indicates her bones were being crushed" she showed them the bruises in the shoulder which shows how the girl may have been forced into the duffle bag, "her ribs eventually snapped and pierced her lungs" Brooke stated lifting up the lung from a metal bowl, and showed everybody how there is a puncture whole in the middle of it.

"Explains the dilated pupils" Sheldon voiced "She must have been still alive when the murderer forced her into the bag, and checked her in to the plane." He theorized "Then the plane's turbulence could have easily crushed the girls skeletal system"

They all nodded at his hypothesis, "Time of death?" Lucas moved on.

"Judging on the rigor mortis that is setting in, say around four to three hours from now..." she looked from her clock just above the rows of body fridges "1 in the morning?" she estimated

"That would be in between the flight from JFK to Tree Hill" Lucas said, "and trace evidence?"

Brooke nodded "Yeah, I found this clear substance on both her wrists" she showed them the girls bruised wrist first before taking a capped cotton bud from the metal tray beside her, and handed it to Lucas. "From the smell of it, it might be vanilla"

Lucas, Mac and Sheldon all took turns to smell the victim's wrist and all nodded as if agreeing with Brooke. "Smells like it, but we won't be sure until we get it to trace" Lucas stated, almost professionally.

Brooke then took an adhesive collection of a powdery element and handed it to Sheldon "I found this on her hair"

"Any Idea what it is?" Lucas asked, obviously overestimating Brooke's abilities, who quickly shot death glares at him.

"Well, unfortunately my job only requires body, not substances" she rebutted, "I sent the tox report over to trace…" she now trailed her words, covering the body. "Well, my job is done now… I don't one to see another human being in here unless it isn't BREATHING" she emphasis, "Leave my morgue, and come back when I don't have tons of reports to do, good, bye" and without even listening to other's replie, she shoved them all out into the foyer "Nice meeting you Dr. Hawkes" she managed to say before closing the morgue door.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Dr Hawkes stated, and Lucas simply passed him a rueful smile that said many words. Lucas then led the duo upstairs, and through a few corridors before reaching a fairly large room with microscopes, tables, cabinets of chemicals, computers, and other various technical equipment. However, in the center was a big white table, just below bright illuminating lights, and few evidence collected earlier on it under some lighted magnifier lamps. Sitting behind the big white table was a girl with long dark hair, and light brown skin, she was engrossed on a paper that she had just took out from the printer.

The Police Department of Tree Hill lies next to Crime Lab, and can be accessed through the 3rd floor via a conjoined lower building. It was a fairly new looking building with it's brick wall exterior and glass doors. Inside was a row of chairs and a reception desk at the end and a senior officer that sat behind it. Behind the receptionist desk was an automatic sliding door that gave accessed to holding cells, towards the right was a stairwell that led the basement where all criminal information were kept, the second floor were to minor offices and complaints, the third floor was for the homicide department, and above that were for the chiefs and major departments. Peyton walked from the 3rd floor of the crime lab towards the conjoined homicidal department that started with a hall of interrogation rooms.

Passing one, the door opened and a person emerged from the room, almost hitting her off guard. The man with the messy sandy brown hair quickly noticed, and apologized. Peyton noticing who he was, smiled.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, Jake looked up and realizing that it was Peyton, smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming there" he explained, and she quickly waved it off. "Are you here for another case?" he asked, as he led her to the automatic sliding door. Peyton used her keycard to access the area, and continued to walk along with Jake.

"A girl was found on a baggage carousel, inside a luggage" she stated, and he nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, I heard about that" Jake stopped at his desk, and looked up to see Felix just hanging up on a phone call. "Felix is done, so you better head there"

"Yeah… well, are we still on for tonight?" she asked, looking at the pile of files he had on his desk.

"Of course!" he said estatic, "who would waste two tickets to see the Charlotte Bobcats beat the Jazz's huh?" he uttered, and Peyton couldn't help but laugh, and nodded.

"See you tonight then" she smiled, and waved her way to Felix's office.

"Peyton!" Felix called, "Come in"

"Do you have anything on the baggage tag?" she inquired, but just as Felix was about to reply, his computer rudely interrupted him with a sound.

He turned his attention to the screen, "Well, I do now" he smirked, typing something onto his computer, before reading aloud to Peyton "Sarah Bishop, Seat 32 E, flight 29 to New Brunswick Airport, North Carolina, checked in at 2345 from John Fitzgerald Kennedy airport, New York." Felix turned to Peyton and watched as the expression on her face matched his.

"She was still alive when she checked in the luggage" Peyton said, mostly to herself, "so how on earth did she get into the bag?"

"I'll call Lucas"

Lucas knocked his knuckles against the doorframe, acknowledging his arrival. "Anna, I want you to meet the CSI team from New York" he said, approaching the girl just as she looked up. "This is Mac and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes" he introduce, pointing at the individuals respectively, before facing the duo "and this is Anna Tengarro, our senior Trace officer" he pointed out, and the rest of the room emerged from the background.

It was bleak, white and a pale pasty color for its walls. In the middle is a self-lighted table, and on top were disarray of articles of clothing from the victim mostly, and several magnifying table lamps, microscopes, and miscellaneous equipments. Around the table, against the wall were shelves, much heavier equipments, and several other laboratory assistants in the background moving around, one of them being Nathan who appeared before them wearing a blue lab coat.

"What do you have Nate?" Lucas asked

"I went through the ins and outs of the bag, mostly found fingerprints of her the rest of them were smudged or wiped off" he stated, giving them his findings. "There was some blood caught in the zipper so I sent them over to DNA". Stella Bonasara then walked pass Nate to grab the freshly printed paper from the printer by his side, and in turn spoke to the group.

"It looked as if like someone wiped the front of the bag with antiseptic wipes so I couldn't get anything, but after removing a piece of the bag, I managed to find a brown powdery substance between the fibers of the bag"

"Any idea what it is?"

"Yep" Anna said suddenly from behind Nathan, she clicked something on her computer "It's composed of tryptophan, magnesium, and grounded seeds of the plant Theobroma cacao"

"Chocolate!" Both Mac and Lucas said together, they both meekly refrained from stating the obvious and Lucas let Mac continue.

"Well, the only way Chocolate powder can get into the bed is if it came in contact with a cake or anything that would have chocolate powder"

"Brooke's tox report showed heavy amounts of Benzodiazepine in her blood and stomach contents" she stated, giving Lucas the file.

"It's a sedative often used as muscle relaxant and sleeping disorders, her killer must have used it on her to stop the struggling" Hawkes said "And the substances found on the wrist, it smelt like Vanilla"

"That's because it is" Anna replied, "it had high traces of 4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzaldehyde or methyl vanillin more commonly"

"So what? Are we catching someone who works with vanilla and chocolate?" Stella said, "Keep looking, we need more than this to find a killer" everyone understood the persistence in Stella's voice, afterall, who knows how many other girls this man could kill? Just then Lucas' phone went off. He read the message, and put away his phone.

"She was still alive prior to checking in the suitcase"

"I'll call Danny and Lindsay to talk to the girl who checked them in" Mac announced, and Lucas nodded in concurrence.

_**TBC**_


End file.
